


The Second Chance FULL GAME SUMMARY

by Duskler



Series: The Second Chance [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duskler/pseuds/Duskler
Summary: A full summary of my uni game narrative project The Second Chance





	

**Author's Note:**

> This narrative and story is being edited and reworked.

An Advanced Vagabond slaughters others of it's kind as chase after a group of survivors. When it reach the humans a woman breaks away and instantly becomes the new target. She's soon corner by the mutant but right before dying she drives a dagger through the Vagabond’s skull. It claws at its wound, dislodge the weapon before falling dead next to the lifeless human.

It's been sixty years since the breakout of the Vagabond infection and the creation of the walls that locks the Contamination Zone away from the rest of the world. The infection itself is a parasite that kills it's hosts brain waves and takes over the brain's functions. The infected mutate in shape and form and become aggressive as the parasite hunts for more hosts. Some of them have evolved from Lesser to Advanced and mutated special abilities.

Vagabonds can't heal brain damage, the stab in the Advanced however, triggers something in both the parasite and the host's dormant brain that develops a third mutation. The combination makes the parasite heal the host's brain, waking him up while also holding onto the Advanced mutation strain. The man regains consciousness and staggers to safety before passing out. He comes to in a room cowered in writings by someone named Kaine and he later takes that name as his own. Outside the building he finds the human he killed and around her neck a bullet with the name Sarah on it. He takes it with him, thanking her for waking him up. The other Vagabonds no longer recognize Kaine as one of their own, and he decides to locate the group of survivors in hope of safety while he tries to figure out who and what he is.

With his Vagabond skills still intact he tracks down the humans only to arrive just in time to save one. The young man, Cody, sees Kaine using his abilities but don't say anything when the others arrive. A woman named Dani is immediately suspicious towards Kaine but Keith, a middle aged man, steps between them, explain she's distrusting after she lost her love Sarah. They agree on taking Kaine under their wings after he saved one of their own. Cody is the one assigned to keep an eye on him and he tells Kaine he won't tell anyone what he is if he proves himself trustworthy. After that Cody in return offers him information on his mutation and memories. Vagabonds like Kaine are called Superiors, they all show signs of being sentient and most of them are loners still set on hunting humans. 

Trouble soon stirs up and Advanced Vagabonds suddenly appear more frequently in the area. The humans suspect a Superior is behind it and Kaine together with Cody, Dani and Keith set up to hunt it down.  
The Advanced have gather in the subway system and the group heads underground. In their search they finds what looks to be handmade explosives but get ambushed and separated before they can have a closer look. Kaine, now alone, comes face to face with another Superior and a battle quickly ensues. After every boss battle Kaine regains a small piece of his memory and from the fight he gathers that the Superiors aren't the loners the humans think, but organized and planning something. 

Kaine escapes the tunnels just as they collapse and enters a new area in the Zone. Dani is the only one Kaine gets radio contact with which she finds odd considering a big part of the human population lives in the wasteland. Kaine investigates the area's radio tower and finds it sabotaged and guarded by humans known as the Rebirth Fanatics, a Zone cult that consumes Vagabond flesh which turns them into volatile Half Mutants. After defeating the Fanatics Dani repairs the tower they manage to reach Cody who tells them Keith's been taken by the Fanatics to a human settlement.

When they get there and regroup with Cody they realize it has been overrun by the Fanatics and finds them turning civilians into mutants. It seems like they're building an army but for what?   
Together Kaine and the others free as many civilian as they can to fight the Fanatics back and get to Keith before anything can happen to him. Another Superior turns out to be the leader of the movement and challenge Kaine but is quick to flee before defeated.

Kaine follows and they clash again when they reach Ground Zero, another area in the Zone. When Kaine finally managed to catch and get the last information out of the Superior the other's arrive at the scene and they finally see what Kaine really is. Dani recognize him as the Bone Skull who killed Sarah when he gives her the bullet and in anger she breaks away from the group. Cody goes after Dani while Keith stays with Kaine. They need to find out what the Vagabonds are planing, and fast. 

They soon stumble upon another Superior who leads them into a game of cat and mouse and it takes them a while to realize she's just distracting them. When Kaine finally catches and defeats her he gains the last pieces of his memory, realizing he was the one who caused the infection. While not the one who made the parasite he was the one who unleashed it, to bring about a new plague that would cripple the human population to give Earth and humanity the space to breath and heal. A new start. 

The last chase and battle leads them to the Scar, a damaged section of the wall where humans tried to escape in the beginning of the infection. It's now littered with explosives and the area is swarmed with Half Mutants and Vagabonds. In the middle of it stands Cody, who's been the alpha of the Superiors all along. Cody had in their previous lives tried to stop Kaine from releasing the parasite, but waking up as a Vagabond made him see something in past Kaine's words. They needed a new start, and the Vagabonds would wipe the slate clean. 

Kaine of course tries to stop Cody but isn't strong enough. All seems lost until Dani appears and with careful aim she shoots Cody in the head with Sarah's bullet. But it's still too late, a chain reaction has already started. Kaine and the others just barely managed to get to safety before the explosives detonate, tearing a hole in the Wall. From a distance they watch the Vagabonds escape into the new world and they know this is just the beginning.


End file.
